Ray of Light
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Buffy has to deal with her newfound pregnancy, the expectations of her friends, the incomprehension of her mother, her destiny, while she's seeking to forget her past and enjoy her present. B/A, Slightly B/S.
1. Surprises

_Previously in Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel:_

_Buffy: First thanksgiving on my own, and we all got through it. _

_Xander: (Patting Anya on the shoulder.) And you know what? I think my syphilis is clearing right up. _

_Buffy: And they say romance is dead. Or maybe they just wish it. _

_Willow: Well, maybe we started a new tradition this year. (She gets a look from everyone.) Maybe not. But at least we all worked together. It was like old times. _

_Xander: Yeah, especially with Angel being here and everything._

_Everyone looks at Buffy. (Pangs)_

* * *

_Cut to Angel and Buffy lying peacefully in bed. _

_Buffy with her head on Angel's chest: "It's a good sound. Thump-thump. Thump-thump." _

_Angel smiles: "It feels pretty amazing." _

_Buffy: "I'm so glad we didn't logic ourselves out of this. We'll make it work, right?" _

_Angel: "We will."_

_Buffy: "Oh, I'm so sleepy, - but I still want..." _

_Angel: "What? You couldn't possibly... Not that I wouldn't..." _

_Buffy: "No, no. I'm spent. Pleasantly numb even. You?" _

_Angel smiles: "For now." _

_Buffy: "No, I - want to stay awake - so this day can keep happening." _

_Angel kisses her on the forehead: "Sleep. We'll make another one like it tomorrow." _

_Buffy sleepy: "Angel? This is the first time I ever really felt this way." _

_Angel: "What way?" _

_Buffy: "Just like I've always wanted to. Like a normal girl, falling asleep in the arms of her normal boyfriend. It's perfect." _

_Angel kisses the top of her head as she falls asleep._

* * *

**_November, 23, 1999_**

**_Tuesday_**

Buffy was simply not felling herself lately, hell she wasn't felling like herself since the last time she had seen _him_, yay_, _his name is not supposed to be said. At least that's what her little sister Dawn thought, she had come to live with Buffy and Joyce for about a week, the same week when Buffy had broken up with, whatever Fishboy aka Riley Finn thought they were having, truth be told, Dawn was relieved, because between Angel, Spike and Farm Boy, in this case Angel not being able to provide happiness, she would choose Spike, regardless of what her sister said.

Buffy pondered about staying on the campus with Willow or going back home to her old bed with Mr. Gordo and the smell of fresh pancakes being made every single day. Day by day the house was looking even more tempting. It was one of those nights when all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep, because the dreams, they simply wouldn't let her be.

Angel as a human… was that way too much to ask?

She had staked five vampires for the night and was feeling so completely tired, like she had never felt before, Spike like usual was backing her up, even if she didn't know, which she did because she could also feel him as well, but no, those pathetic bastards had to put some bloody chip in his freaking head and now he was as bad as Angel, the big fluffy puff with bad teeth. He was lightning his cigarette when he saw a vampire about to attack the slayer without her noticing, so he did the first thing that came to his mind, he threw a stake at his heart killing him, Buffy turned to see the vampire turning to ashes and Spike a bit far away, then nothing expect darkness. Spike caught her before she fell, and took her to the hospital because he certainly wasn't gonna take her to those wankers, no matter how she felt about them.

She woke up, looking at her surroundings, and closed her eyes again, in complete denial. God, she hated hospitals.

"Spike?" Called Mrs. Summers, the bleach blonde looked up at her smiling fondly and standing to give her a hug.

"Where's Buffy?" Asked the younger Summers.

"They are letting her rest; apparently it was only a faint. But you know Doc's luv, they have to get blood and what so ever." Spike ramble, Dawn nodded, sitting on his side and laying her head on his shoulder. Joyce smiled, admiring that her daughter had a good 'vampire' friend, she now thought how little she knew about Angel, Spike had told her a lot, and that had in fact opened her eyes through her daughter's true feelings.

"Mrs. Summers?" Asked the doctor. Joyce stood and walked to meet the doctor.

"Hello. I suppose you're Ms. Summers mother, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, congratulations, you have a healthy daughter, that soon will be giving you a beautiful granddaughter or grandson." And after throwing the bomb he left.

"She's pregnant?" Joyce asked.

"I knew there was something different about her."

"She's nineteen, I can't possible let her have this child…"

"Mum!" Dawn exclaimed. "It's Buffy's choice."

"She's a child Dawn!" Joyce answered.

"Who might not have much to live considering her line of work." The girl murmured, "Kick her out of that house mom, and I swear I'm leaving with her, you won't lose one child, but two; that also includes you unborn grandchild. You better think about it." Dawn resigned.

Spike put a hand on her shoulder agreeing with her. If necessary he would keep the two, bugger, three Summers safe.

"You're on her side?" Joyce asked hurt to Spike.

"Look, the slayer might be not my favorite person, but I do love little bit over here and the kid has nothing to do with it. Mum, Buffy is not going to have a long life, and might I add this can be the only chance to be a mother."

"You can visit her now." Said one of the nurses.

Dawn and Spike exchanged a quiet look; they were pretty much sure Joyce wasn't going to accept this.

Buffy was still terrified after the doctor's news, she couldn't possibly remember the last time she had slept with someone, and thank goddess she hadn't gone far enough with Riley and it wasn't Parker's either so.. Whom? Well it would be too good if it was her soul mates' but Buffy was smart enough to expect the unexpected.

* * *

**_Hey people, hope you enjoy this fic!_**

**_Let me know your inter thoughts!_**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Nat_**


	2. Dismissed

The hospital bedroom door was opened to reveal Mrs. Summers, she looked at her older daughter in an accusing way. How could she be so irresponsible? Like the vampires weren't enough she got herself pregnant with a child! On the hallway remained Dawn and Spike, the British vampire uselessly trying to calm down the younger Summers.

"Buffy" said Joyce. "How could you possibly be, so irresponsible? This freak show isn't ever gonna end?" Her voice husk and authoritarian, "I want you out of my house, and if by any chance you think Dawn is coming with you, you're severely wrong. I'll make sure she doesn't have a say in that."

"Mom…please…" Buffy pleaded, "Its not like I asked for it"

Her mother made a sign with her hands so she would stop speaking in that exactly moment.

"Have you been sleeping around? She accused.

"Gosh, no, MOM!" She answered dumbfounded.

"Who is the father? You know, I don't think I want to know." She looked passed her daughter and before going out she finally said "I just hope you can be a better mother, than you were a daughter" By now Buffy's tears were on the surface to fall, she blinked and saw her mother leaving the hospital room, walking out of her life.

"Dawn you're coming with me" She heard Joyce proclaim. Buffy let the tears fall free hearing that, not only would she leave her alone, she would take her little sister, the only one who truly understood the absence of Angel in her life. How the hell was she supposed to cope without Dawn? How would her friends react?

"I'm staying, I told you already. She's out the house, so am I." Dawn vowed.

"You can't!" Joyce said.

"Watch me!" Dawn faced her. "I'm staying with my sister. Like it or not." Spike nodded, knowing there was no way Joyce would convince her younger daughter to move from her spot.

"Legally you can't." Joyce said.

"Spike will have me, if not I can always call Angel, and please don't forget I have Giles too."

"Dawn, look, how do you intent to have anything with him and your sister? Who's gonna pay the bills?" She said in a mock.

"Believe me Mrs. Summers, I can take care of them both, thank you very much, if you're done if the insulting, please leave. You're not welcome here anymore. Tomorrow I'll pick the girls things and we will be out of your hair none less." Spike look dismally at her.

"How dare you talk to…"

Spike continued glaring at her.

"Leave." Was all he said his tone demanding and cold. Joyce took a quick look at her daughter surprised by her actions and left.

Both sister and vampire breathed relieved, and entered the small hospital room to find a desolated slayer, crying her heart out. Dawn rushed to her side hugging her; Spike was on their side in a blink of an eye, hugging both Summers trying to placate their sorrows.

Buffy fell asleep with Dawn in her arms after talking a bit, nothing Buffy said changed the girl's mind, she was not leaving her out of her sight, the bleach blonde vampire kissed the both girls and left the room, he needed to make a phone call, not that he actually liked the idea of calling his bloody poofy sire, but it was necessary.

He walked to the pay phone and dialed the cursed number. Queen C was the one to answer "Angel Investigations, we help the…"

He cut her off saying "Let me talk with Angelus" She sounded surprised before asking in her annoying voice.

"Who is it?"

Spike was so not in the mood for that "Just let me talk with Angel, kitten. It's Spike, tell him is important."

Spike could hear her literally rolling her eyes and screamed "Angel! Phones for you! Is that peroxide vampire boy we love 'so' much!"

Spike smirked and waited for his sire to answer.

"Hello? William, is that you?" Angel asked. "Hello Angelus, I need a favor, actually the slayer needs a favor." Spike said.

"What's wrong with Buffy, Spike?" Angel demanded. "The girl has…" Spike breathed and said "The slayer's mom kicked her out of her home again, little D is with us, and I need a better place than my small and dusted crypt to keep them both safe."

"Take the mansion, do you need me there?" Angel asked, feeling surprisingly proud of his childe. He was still a monster, but not even William was a monster enough to leave Buffy and Dawn unprotected.

"Well if you can sire, it would be good. Look the slayer, she's uhm... she's pregnant and terrified, so please don't make a hundred questions cause she doesn't have a answer too them."

"Who had the courage to touch her Will?" Angel asked feeling the jealousy and hatred boiling inside him.

"That's the problem, mate, when I was around her before and smelled her blood I felt you…" Spike explained.

"But that's just..." Angel started saying.

"Bloody impossible?" Spike helped him fill the words.

"Yeah" Angel signed. "Look Will, I know you and me..."

"Sire, you can hate me and vice-versa but I do love these girls and I'll keep them safe with my life if I must" He promised.

"Thank you, Will, we'll see each other soon"

"Bye" They said together.

Angel moved to his room to brood, while Spike went to the Summers house to collect the girls belongings, certainly it would be interesting to confront Mrs. Summers again, if of course she was home. Fortunately it was only him and the boxes, he filled them with everything he could imagine, later he would come back for the beds and the wardrobe.

Buffy woke up feeling her sister on her side, soon she would be dismissed and heaven only knew where she would go, apparently the answer came in the form of a very bleach vampire with a small teddy bear in his hands.

"Hey Spike..." She whispered, not wanting to wake up Dawn.

"Hey luv, how are you hanging?"

"Barely, I can't imagine how I'm gonna make it through this." She spoke sadly.

"Well, lucky that you have this badass vampire to save you luv, I got yours and the Bit's stuff from your house earlier today and I got us a new place."

"Spike... there's no place…"

"I made a call, and Peaches was pleasant enough to give the mansion up for its rightful owner…"

Buffy looked at him terrified he had told Angel the truth.

"Sorry cutie, but it was better talking with sire, he's always more centered about it."

"Okay." She breathed, waking Dawn ever so slightly.

"Dawnie…" Her sister opens her eyes and nods "Let's go little Bit" Spike says.

"I'm sleepy" She complains and Buffy understands because she's the one who has to sign her own dismissed and care for her sister, her unborn child and now her 'older brother'.

"I'll carry you to the car, Squirt." He said cradling the teenage on his arms, Dawn laid her head in the crook of his neck holding him while Spike looked up to Buffy and asked…

"Luv, are you okay?"

"Peachy, but I'll be fine." They walked together, Buffy stopped to sign her release and smiled at the sight of Spike and Dawn, it was funny that her sister had always felt safe around Angel and his 'childe'.

"What are you smiling about Ducks?" He asked her "Just nothing." And unconsciously touched her belly, "Let's go"

Spike led her towards his car, gently putting her sister on the back seat and was about to open the door for her when he noticed she was already inside.

"Next stop, home" He told her turning the car on. "You need some decent sleep before facing your undeserved friends; I swear to you, slayer, any ridiculous comment from that boy Xander, and he will get a piece of my mind."

"Okay, Spy... settle-down."

"Spy? Where did that come from?" He asked.

Buffy simply looked at him, after taking a deep breath she said "You became family for us William, in case you haven't notice. We trust ya, even though you think you're a monster, if there is one decent thing Initiative brought to us, was you 'defanged'. You're a good person, Angelus said you're way to sassy for a vampire, honestly I just think of you as William, before everything... You might not have a soul, but you aren't a monster enough to leave us there alone."

Spike was astonished by her words and simply murmured a 'thank you' driving them to the mansion.

"Plus, can you actually imagine me with Fish Boy, as I recall you calling my psychology TA?"

"Never luv! He was just so 'bléh'!" He said with a disgust face making Buffy laugh.

"He did call me for a couple dates, but he was so self-absorbed that I felt like wanting to vomit everytime he was around."

Spike laughed out loud, Dawn cowered herself in the bank seat, finding a comfy position.

Then after some minutes in a husk and very low voice, like a scared little girl Buffy asked the vampire "You think I can do this? You know… be a mom?"

Spike put a hand over hers and said "You'll be perfect Buffy. Dawn believes in you and so does Angel and I. This child will be loved and I must admit will also be spoiled, but then it will be mine and its aunt and uncles and of course grandpa G faults."

Buffy smiled and in that moment she knew she could do it. She would have her sister and the bleach blonde vampire on her side, plus her friends... and did Spike actually mention Angel with no disgust implied? Blah… she totally needed that sleep Spike was talking about earlier.

* * *

**_Hey people, thanks for the reviews _****_;)_**

**_I so live in denial which means a big fat NO to Riley, only if is to kill him XD_**

**_We will have a lot of B/S friendship, because even though Spike is badass and everything, he has a soft spot for the Summers girls, and would do anything for them, so sue me if you hate it! It's still a B/A story, it will just take some time to get there, please bear with me ;)_**

**_Also anyone would like to be my beta reader? I so need someone to point me the errors!_**

**_Kisses, love you all! Now, please press that pretty little button and let me know what you think!_**


	3. What do you mean with PREGNANT!

Buffy woke up to the smell of pancakes, fresh coffee and chocolate, a small sound of voices and surprisingly no morning sickness. She stirred and jumped out of bed, looking at her surroundings, she was in their old room, actually Angel's old room but she always thought of it as being theirs.

"Sure you prefer just pancakes, nibbled?" She heard a British voice ask. "I think you should drink some milk as well, and some bread, also we have cookies…" he kept on saying.

"Spike, I'm not five... plus cereal is just fine, but you insisted on making pancakes, so I'm letting you please yourself, 'kay?"

"Thanks for humoring me bit."

Dawn laughed and Buffy eyed them from the door.

"Morning luv" Said Spike without looking "I made some pancakes, orange juice, and eggs, you better eat all of it."

"But..." She started.

"No buts, slayer, you and the little bundle of joy over there" He said pointing Buffy's stomach "Will need it, so put your pretty little butt on that chair and eat." He commanded.

"Fine" She pouted eyeing him.

"Dawn, have you done your homework?" He asked.

"Gosh, he's like a parent, for Christ sake!" She complained leaving the kitchen.

"Well, I did promise Peaches I was going to keep an eye on you both." He vowed.

"Buff, Spike, I'm going!"

"Hey Bit! Don't you need a ride?" Spike screamed from the kitchen, while Buffy chewed the pancakes.

"I'll walk today, plus after you and Buffy talk with the gang, Xan might give me a ride every day." She yelled back.

"Did she really need to bring that up, uhm?" Buffy murmured, glaring at Spike. He put a hand over her shoulder showing his support.

"It's okay slayer. You're gonna be a hell of a mum." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Spike, coming from you it should sound completely wrong, but for some reason, I actually believe you... damn a soulless demon playing the good guy, where's the world is gonna go?"

"Who would have thought, uhm?" Spike laughed heartily.

"I'm going to take a shower and think stuff through."

"Sure luv." Spike let her go, before calling his sire again.

He heard the slam of the bathroom door and seconds later a male voice:

"Angels investigations, we help the helpless, Gunn speaking, may I help you?"

"Hello there, can you put Angelus on the line?" Spike asked.

"Uhm... Well... I..." Gunn started.

"Morning Gunn, who is it?" Angel asked.

"Its a Brit man, asking for your ego self…" Gunn said.

"This childe of mine, will he ever call me by my name?" Angel grabbed the phone, hitting the speaker.

"Hello Spike, what's up?"

"Hey sire, look the girls are fine, and today they are going to face the tigers or dragons, as you wish to call those friends of hers."

"Jesus Spike, they are her friends, I'm sure they'll back her up." Angel responded.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Poof." Spike said, Angel rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, if there's trouble..."

"I'll be calling you right away, Angelus"

"Fine William, are you sure about the blood smelly thing you got from Buffy?"

"Absolutely, it gets stronger by each day." He replied.

"I need to talk to you, privately. Wait for me tonight, I'll be in Sunnydale at noon."

"Fine mate, but don't go all possessive if by any chance you get here and I'm consoling the pet, got it? It won't be good for the baby."

Angel was certainly surprised by the changes in Spike, he might not have a soul, but heck, was he acting like he had one.

"I feel protective of them, Angel. I'm just asking you not to take my family away" His voice a whisper.

"I won't."

"_Spike? Have you seen the conditioner?" _Both heard Buffy ask.

"I'll be there in a second luv." Spike said. "Promise you'll try not to hurt them when you visit, she's vulnerable and scared and I honestly will quick your ass..."

"Who are you talking to, Spike?" Buffy asked wrapped in a towel. "Thought you needed the conditioner?" He asked surprised, he had never really paid attention to her before, at least not sexually speaking.

"Hope you don't mind, I used yours." She simply said, combing her hair, lifting her eyebrow.

"Wow, this... nobody." He said swallowing hard.

"Say 'hi' to Angel for me, will ya?" And with that she left, going to her room.

"Spike?" Angel called.

"I understand why you choose her as you mate Angelus, I really do." He said.

"She's easy to love, isn't she?" Angel asked smiling fondly.

"That she is, my friend. She really is."

"We catch each other later Will. Call me on my cell, you have the number." Angel replied proud of the 'family' Spike had found on the slayer, her unborn child and her sister.

Spike cleaned the kitchen, while Buffy occupied herself with others rooms and cleaning as well, she had called Willow and asked her to come up with a 'Scooby meeting' as fast as she could.

Willow being Willow panicked a little but hearing her friend soft voice soothing her, she calmed herself and said she was going to get everyone at Giles' house around five o'clock.

Till then, Buffy was losing her mind. She had gone out to buy food and cleaning stuff, also had passed through a paint store and checked out the colors, making a mental note to come back with Willow and Dawn for that, perhaps even Spike, serious Buffy? What, suddenly Spike was a brother now? And even if that thought shocked her a bit, she was surprised she didn't hate the idea.

Spike could still hear her pacing and it was driving him mad. He finally got up finding her cleaning the books.

"Slayer, will you please sit down for crying out loud?" He said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Spike, its just… I'm so nervous." She said sitting down on the couch; Dawn chose that moment to come in.

"Hey guys." Her voice a bit drained.

"Hey sweetie." Buffy said unenthusiastic.

"Jesus, I need another man in this house" Complained Spike rolling his eyes to the girls' attitude and mood "Please be a guy little one. I'll be eternally grateful." He continued though speaking to Buffy's womb now.

"Of course not, it has to be a baby girl so we can dress her up, and tell her stories about princesses and castles, and …" Dawn started saying.

"Please… tell me you guys didn't pick out names while I was asleep."

"Sure thingy, Buff" Spike said. "If it's a girl we should call her Soraiah"

"Come with that again?" Said Dawn her eyed wide.

"Oh, look at the clock, it's almost five, want to come to the meeting Dawnie? I need moral support." Buffy said grabbing her sister's hand.

"But... I want to stay and watch _Passions_ with Spike…" Dawn complained.

"Don't worry Bit, I can tell you the details later. Go on, have fun." Spike encouraged her.

"Fine, the things we do for our sisters…" She babbled.

They went walking hand in hand, lost in their own thoughts, until Dawn broke the silence.

"Spike is being really sweet about all this, don't you think?" Dawn asked eyeing her older sister.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Dawn, I'm just scared of what they might think about me, if mom…" Her sister cut her train of thought.

"Mom was being an ass. I can't care less for what she thinks, cutie there will be the most adorable little thing ever and my niece; No matter what they think." She finished smiling to her sister. Buffy hugged her with an arm and they resumed walking again.

After some minutes they arrived at Giles' door and could hear the gang talking. Giles showing his concern for his slayer, Anya complaining about coming and wasting precious time and orgasms, Willow worried and Tara soothing her.

Buffy took a deep breath before knocking and Dawn gave her a slightly squeeze on her hand while Giles opened the door.

"Buffy, Dawn, what a pleasure to see you both, please come on in." Giles invited.

"So, what do we owe the honors of such a meeting? Is the world ending again? Who's the new big bad?" Xander asked in a joyful way.

"Wow Buff, I was so worried when you called... is there something wrong? I tried calling Mrs. Summers, but no one…" Willow rambled.

"Mom kicked us out. We're not welcome in her home anymore, actually for the past few days we've been living in the mansion on Crawford Street, aka Angel's mansion, he gave it to me." Buffy said.

"What you mean you girls are not welcome anymore? What on gods mind could have happened with your mother?" Asked Giles in concern.

"Well, apparently she thinks I'm a whore because I'm pregnant." Buffy said in a whisper, facing the wall.

"Forgive me Buffster, but did you say PREGNANT?" Xander asked practically yelling the last word.

"Uhm, yeah." She replied.

"Wow, boy... That's just... wow" Said Willow.

"I thought I had felt something different about you." Tara spoke in a sweet voice. "Your aura is brighter, lots of pink, lilac and orange, don't worry it is completely human, and was made with so much love..." Tara continue walking to touch Buffy's belly, she smiled with her eyes.

"What a relieve!" Said Xander "Well if it's human, than he's part of the Scooby Gang too!" He cheered.

Buffy and Dawn couldn't be more surprised, he then past Tara and knelt down at Buffy's womb putting his face really close to it he said:

"Between you and me big guy, you're gonna have a hell of a mother!" And got up hugging his best friend.

"Gi..les?" Buffy asked reluctant. "I know you're upset..."

"No... No... No... Buffy, my dear" Giles said, stopping her "We need to rearrange your schedule and patrols, you certainly not going alone any longer." He said soothing his slayer.

"Wow, well at least is not a bunny, because you know how dangerous they are Buffy" Exclaimed Anya.

Everyone eyed Anya before falling into laughter. Giles suddenly moved to his books while Willow and Tara went to prepare more tea, Dawn was curled up with her sisters on the sofa, and Xander was sitting with Anya and they chatted about everything and more, the acceptance making both sisters smile in awe.

**_Meanwhile at the Crawford Mansion_**

Angel parked his car behind the mansion, and entered the hall smelling the air, his mate, his childe and certainly Dawn were covering the whole place. Buffy's scent was a bit different he did noticed that, not bad, actually sweeter.

"Spike?" Angel called.

"Hello sire, I'm glad you came." He said actually hugging the man.

"I'm glad you called, tell me what you know" He then welcomed him into the kitchen putting a cup of blood for both of them. They talked about everything that had happened until that moment, and Spike was about to tell him what he knew about the pregnancy when they heard voices.

"That was surreal." It was Dawn's voice.

"Tell me, what in these last couple days hasn't? Did you see how quick they accepted it?" Buffy asked closing the door behind them.

"Yep, I mean, okay with Spikey, but Xan?" Dawn replied, putting her bag on the floor, making a thump.

"Spikey? Gosh, did you just give Spike a nickname? Note to myself find a child's name that already comes with a pet name, because I can only imagine the names Spike might call it" Said Buffy laughing a bit.

"It's a girl, so let's just scratch Soraiah out of the list! I think we could call her Melanie..."

"Melanie? Jesus Dawn, I'm totally kicking you out of the name's list. Plus everyone thinks its a boy anyway…"

"We can call him Byron!"

Buffy simply burst into laughter.

"You're definitely not gonna help with the names... Byron... where the heck did you get that from? No kid of mine is gonna get such a lame name like that. Honestly, Byron... Puhlease…" Buffy said then stopped.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Asked Dawn.

"Just a feeling…" Buffy said.

"I'm starving, you think Spike cooked anything?" Dawn asked.

"Hopefully, I can't slay without any food in my tummy..."

"Well, as far as I'm concern the only thing you'll be slaying for the next four months are gonna be pancakes, fruit, decent food…"

"I'm not a baby Dawnie…" Buffy whined.

"Who cares? You will be having one…" Dawn replied. "Plus, Spike and Giles will agree with me…"

"Oh God, please save me from the boredom I'll have to endure, research parties are gonna be so much fun!"

Angel and Spike laughed at her tone. She was so stubborn, but apparently Dawn wasn't gonna take any of that.

"This is ridiculous! I can take care of myself." Buffy complained.

"Sure, sure... uhm.. I think we should make that famous call to the pizza guy, what do you think?" Dawn asked getting close to the kitchen.

"How am I supposed to relax and cool down, as you so much enjoy the idea, when there are people dying outside?"

"Would you please calm down? I mean you can read..." Buffy eyed her, if looks could kill.

"I'm gonna look for the phone…" Dawn said.

"We don't have one... unless Spike called the operator to ask for a line."

"Where's your cell?"

"Charging, I suppose…" Buffy spoke touching her belly slightly, on her side two teenage souls eyed her adoringly no one would be able to see them, but they were happy their mother was strong and as beautiful as the Angels they knew.

"You gonna be such an amazing mom…" Dawn said catching her unguarded.

Buffy smiled.

"I'm thinking on visiting Faith again…" Buffy said more to herself and her unborn child than her sister which had already disappeared from her view. "What do you think, hum?"

_"Please do, she needs you."_ The soul girl whispered.

"I think you right, and I need my sister slayer too, perhaps she's just waiting for me to wake up..." Buffy murmured.

"**OH MY GOD**!"

Startled Buffy ran into her sister's direction scared by her yell.

"Dawn! What is it?" Buffy asked stopping behind her seeing her hugging Angel.

"Wow... this... Hi Angel." She sounded eagerly surprised. "I thought you had called him, not asked him to come over…" Buffy said.

"His idea pet, not mine… Come on Nibblet let's get that pizza and ice cream while the adults talk." Spike pushed Dawn out of the kitchen before she could even blink.

"Hey..." She started.

"Hello beloved. How are you?" He asked gently.

"Pregnant?" She tried. Angel smiled.

"How long? Do you have any idea?" He questioned moving closer.

"Two weeks it was what the doctor said."

"Can I?" Buffy looked confused "Touch it?" He voiced.

"Wow, of course you can…" She simply said.

_"He loves her yet little sister, daddy loves her and he will love us both dearly as well." The soul boy said._

Angel knelled in front of Buffy and hugged her, his face and ears touching her stomach.

"It's too small for you to hear anything…"

"It doesn't matter, he or she will have the best mother ever, and if you need help..." Angel was saying when she cut him off by saying:

"I just wish it was ours… I can't even remember how this happened… I just, I'm so sorry..." She pleaded.

"Sorry? Baby, why would you be sorry about it?" He asked concerned, getting to his feet and looking her into her eyes, tears streaming down her beautiful face; he cleaned with his thumb kissing her cheek.

"I still wish it was ours, Yours and mine." Her voice now muffled by his chest while he hugged her and caressed her hair.

"Shhh, baby girl, it is ours if you want it to be" Angel soothed her, remembering the chats they had shared on the forgotten day, if he wish to have children how they would name them, rewind how Buffy had loved the name Connor and that she insisted on using his middle sisters name for their baby girl in case they had one someday.

"We are going to help the baby, me and Spike, as annoying as he is; he's also a good ally." He said kissing her head, keeping his thoughts and feelings for himself.

"I love you Buffy, no matter what. Forever, remember? That's the whole point."

"I love you too, I tried so hard not to… but I can't lie to my heart." She whispered.

"Neither can I. Come on, lets see what Spike and Dawn got for us to eat."

* * *

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Are you enjoying it?_**

**_Thumbs up? _**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Nat ;)_**


	4. Loving You

**_Loving you…_**

**_Like I never had before…_**

**_Needing you..._**

**_Just to open up that door..._**

Weeks had passed and suddenly they fell into a comfortable routine, Spike was now working at night, Dawn was at school and eventually would help Giles at the Magic Box and Buffy as surprisingly as that sounds was working as a counselor for the police, she had tried for a detective spot but when she was able to get the confession from a murderer in less than minutes, they didn't think twice before hiring her, even with knowing her condition. Angel would come and go, he and Spike acted more like brothers than anything and Buffy was starting to feel the beginnings of her pregnancy.

After his turns Spike would go out with Willow and Tara, sometimes with Xander and Anya, and eventually even though Buffy protests were to the maximum, with Giles and Dawn.

The funny thought? They had become this strange, mixed up family, but for some odd reason it worked – perfectly.

Buffy was getting home from just another long day at work, some crazy lady had killed a pregnant woman and took her baby from her belly so she could play 'mom', talking with her had taken a lot from Buffy and now all she wanted was to get home, hug her sister, watched her favorite British vampire cook, hear her witchy friend laugh, her goofy best friend throw jokes in the air and his ex-demon girlfriend making lusty eyes at him. She caressed her womb and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" was written on a sign with pink and yellow colors noises coming from everywhere and she couldn't believe that there was a green demon singing with Angel and Spike while both of them cooked, they hadn't notice her at the door, until Lorne turned and smiled.

"Oh look at her, oh Gosh, goldilocks you look wonderful." Buffy smiled at the three of them flour covering their hands and a bit of Spike face, a goofy grin on his face.

"If that's your intent to make a cake, I'll pass..."

"Where's the spirit of fun, cupcakes?" Lorne asked, Buffy laughed. "Sorry hum... Green... it has been a long day, with capital D."

"Oh darling, why so?" Lorne asked.

"Work, Is that cookies? I'm starving!" She asked attacking the cookie jar.

"Well its fresh, Xander hasn't touched them yet."

"God, I love you!"

Lorne laughed looking at Angel and Spike.

"We have another surprise for you." Angel said.

"Remember when you said you wanted some old-fashioned style for the baby room, luv?" Spike questioned, seeing Buffy's eyes glimmering.

"No way... you guys... really? But I'm just on the forth month isn't it too early? We can barely see them." She murmured, the last time she had gone to the doctor they had discovery it would be a girl, the doctor though had said it looked like twins but he was uncertain because he could only hear one beating heart, Buffy had exchanged a glance at Spike that had gone with her and they thought that he could be like his father, even though it didn't seem so.

"Well, because we are not sure we only made a big room with only a rib, if later on we be able to see the other baby, than we buy another, no big deal, okay, beloved?" Angel asked soothing her.

"Yes, can we go see it?"

The two souls eyed each other; the boy soul seemed to be vanishing somehow, the soul girl look at him suspicious.

_"What is going on brother? Why are you leaving me?" She asked._

_"I don't know sissy, I think, something is pulling me, like I'm not supposed to be here." _

The moment the boy vanished Buffy fell down screaming, like she was losing something. Spike and Angel were at her side, begging her for her to let them know what was wrong. The rest of the gang came as well they keep exchanging glances at one another until her cries stopped and she only wept.

"Buffy, baby... do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Angel asked stroking her face and taking the hair from her face with his thumb.

"Luv?" Spike called.

"It hurts… there's something wrong Angel, the babies… I can't feel the two of them anymore... am I bleeding?"

"No, no darling I can still listen to a heart beating. The baby is fine, maybe the doctor was right, perhaps it was just some cramp or stress, you said you were very upset today." Angel said.

"Yeah, I guess" she whispered in a soft voice "I'm sorry baby, we're fine, I'll try not to worry sweetheart; mommy is fine."

Angel held her close whispering nonsense and taking her to her room.

"Let's get some rest Ionúin" He gently put her on the bed and went to run her a bath… when it was ready he found her asleep holding her womb.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, laying down on her side pulling her body close to him, she snuggled and soon they were both fast asleep, their hands intertwined over her pregnant belly. The soul watched them and minutes later two new spirits shown.

_"Hello child." The blue female form in a beautiful white dress a Roman style way greeted her._

_"Where is my brother? You took him from us."_

_"Forgive us Child of the Light, he has a different destiny." The male form answered._

_"Will he know how much she loves him as well?" The soul girl inquired._

_"He will know child, but you must know that she will be away from you for a moment, you'll miss her, but be wise and she will be with you all the time."_

_"We must leave now, make her proud. You know how much she loves you; use this love for the good. Farewell, young warrior."_

_The two spirits left in a glimpse, the soul girl stood there, dumbfounded._

* * *

**_So, are you loving, hating, anything?_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Nat_**

xpoxpo,

Nat


	5. Sisters Blood is thicker

Buffy woke up to find her two vampires sleeping on opposite chairs on her room, Spike seemed to have drop dead on the chair while reading, Angel somehow had left her side and was sitting on the sofa chair opposite to Spike his hand holding his face.

She got up and went to the shower, minutes later she heard Spike's voice "Sire? Where's the slayer?" He said looking around; Angel opened his eyes and glanced at his childe.

"Bathroom I suppose, you know her, shower is always a good way of starting a day." Angel replied.

"Right." Spike said passing his hands on his hairs.

"Morning guys!" Buffy joyfully greeted them. "Or is it, goodnight?" She made a frown.

"Looking good slayer how is the pretty boy over there?" He asked happily coming down in front of her and touching her belly.

"I already told you it's a girl!"

"It's a boy luv, there's no way it's a girlie in there no matter what Bit says."

"Angel…" She said making an adorable pout, which was Spike and Angel bigger weakness.

"Oh fine, not with the bloody pout, I'll stop, presto, it's a freaking girl. Just stop with the pout."

"If it is a girl beloved, it will be the death of William the Bloody!

"Sire, this is not funny... I love my girls okay? Even the unborn ones." He smiled kissing Buffy's cheek.

"Today is my appointment, Dawn is coming with me, the doctor said he could try and take a picture of the ultrasound."

"WOW! The first picture of little B!" Spike said too cheery for his own good.

"Little B... I just have to do something... I'll see you guys later." Buffy said getting her coat kissing Angel on his lips slightly and waving to Spike.

"Buffy you need to eat something!" Angel and Spike yelled at her.

"I'll buy on the way. Ask Dawn to meet me at the hospital at 10h30." She yelled back.

Buffy had been thinking on visiting Faith for some months already, but her so called protectors thought it wasn't a good idea, so until she was five months they were just eyeing her like an eagle.

She got in the hospital, asked for Faith's recovery room in the lobby and got the stairs, for some crazy reason she didn't want to use the elevator. Once she was there, all her thoughts and dreams came crushing her.

"Hey sister. I'm so sorry Fai. I don't even know where to start, if it was the time I was there for you because I was too scared myself or the time I hurt you to try and save the one I love. You can't believe of the things I have to tell you, I'm expecting, as in you know pregnant.

_"Geez B, bullocks I already freaking forgave you, I'm not an idiot." Faith thought for herself._

Buffy touched her hand and kissed her forehead, her tears falling over her sister's cheek.

"I want you back Fai. I can't be a mom, all by myself" She said sitting. "Can you believe it? I have no idea how that happened, but I know it's very much loved, and my sis, you remember Dawnie right? She's helping out, and so is Spike and Angel. I have so much to tell you! Spike is like you with blonde bleach hair, annoying as hell, but the mansion wouldn't be the same without him. The gang, well I supposed they will have their disagreements with my idea of taking you home with me as soon as you are awake, but they'll get over it. So why won't you just open those big brown eyes of yours and called me B, already?" She whispered crying while holding Faith's hand.

_"Shit! B's pregnant! Come on, body! Wakey, Wakey! She needs me! Man she really needs me! Someone else except the major needs me and she cares, she always did!" Faith thought._

"Please Faithy. Just think about it okay? I'm going to discover what I'm expecting today, you think it will be a girl or boy?" Buffy asked kissing her forehead, she stood there for a minute, stroke Faith's hair and bended her farewell. Before she finally left the room she rambled ever so softly.

"I love you Faith, you are part of the gang, and you always were, even when you bailed on us. Just get your stuff together and come to bug me again, will ya?" And with that she closed the door.

_"I'm coming B, promise you I'll try my best to help and make amends, especially with you." Faith murmured, following her sister slayer to the doctor's appointment office. Buffy looked around like she could feel her and smiled. _

_"It's you and me Faith". Faith looked at the soul girl and smiled, she was so beautiful. She could barely imagine how happy Buffy would be._

_"You are hers, aren't you?" She asked. The girl smiled. "My mom loves you too, come back to her. I'll be waiting to hear your voice coming from your living body too, Auntie Fai." The girl winked. _

_"Do you have a name already" asked Faith "Oh, god lord, not yet, please do stop aunt Dawn and uncle Spike from naming me, they are terrible. Can you believe they pop some name and Soraiah was one of them?" She giggled. _

_"I'll save you girl, no problem." They shared a smile and Faith left the two alone with the doctor._

_"Okay girl, time to be the rogue slayer and badass you always were, let's get the hell out of this coma!"_

**Meanwhile on Buffy's House **

I can't believe her, how could even Giles agree with this nonsense? Her friends? And Spike? Who was next Faith? Because I have seen and heard from Willow about the coming of Angel's crew, and sure they must be as excited as Buffy's friends. She was now close to five months and I was, well in Xander words, playing the bitch.

I love my daughter and apparently I was losing the best part of being a mother. Nor did I lose my child, but the family I had around me, the kids and Mr. Giles. I was wrong I knew that, but I was too proud of myself to give in.

**On the doctor's office**

"Here Ms. Summers we can already see your baby growing, look at that, seems that your little girl is trying to hide." The doctor said.

"It's a girl?" Buffy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, a very healthy girl, congratulations." Buffy smiled gracefully squeezing her sister's hand.

They left the clinic and went home.

**On the Streets of Sunnydale**

"Starting today, William the Bloody is a dead man!" Dawn spoke between laughter's.

"Well didn't he say he loved all his girls, even the unborn ones?" Buffy replied with a smirk.

"Totally wanna see his face... hey Buffy?" Dawn called. "Does she have a name already?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it the other day, and I think I'm going to name her Kayle. What you think about it, my darling?" She asked touching her womb.

"I think that's perfect." Dawn said smiling and intertwining her fingers with her sisters. They walked hand in hand until they reach the house.

* * *

**_I wanna thank Lizzy for beta-ing ;)_**

**_From now on she will be our beta, so please leave your comments, even the harsh ones ;p_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Nat_**


	6. The sisters return

**_Hey everyone ;)_**

**_I want to thank you all for reading and bearing with me. _**

**_Also a especial thanks to my adorable friend MMWillow13, who patiently beta-read this chapter to me. You're a mama bear, darling! Tks *-*_**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Nathy_**

* * *

"It's a girl, Spy." Dawn said grinning happily.

"Oh dammit!Really?"And he made a funny little dance while Buffy and Dawn eyed him holding their laughs.

It was a normal day like any other, so Buffy and the gang reunited and discussed work, demons and the baby; later on Spike would call the Fang Gang and give them their news otherwise, if not Fred, Lorne and even Cordelia (who at first didn't enjoyed that much the news) would be yelling at him. Gunn, an old friend of Buffy would come and go, he had a brotherly feeling towards the slayer and Spike liked to imagine that when he and Faith collided he would be completely lost in love.

At night Buffy had started a wicked routine, she would read books about what to expect when you are expecting, how to be a mother and the baby's first steps and to be true it was a funny sight. They were used to have Buffy as a protector and now her senses were overloaded, the smell, the hearing and even the taste she wasn't just a protector any longer she was overprotective with everyone, Spike, Dawn, the whole gang which also includes Angel's gang, it was, according to Giles a mother thing on a very overloaded momentum, he sure hoped it wasn't getting any worse.

With everything going on, Buffy turning five months, working and being a mom to Dawn; that she had no time to think about her mom. But that didn't stop Joyce from feeling the need to reconnect with her daughters.

Like anyone was going to permit that. Not so easy.

Buffy leaved earlier from work and pick-up Dawn on her way out of school entered the house and soon heard the telephone, Dawn was about to get it when Spike scream "Don't you touch that!"

"Why not?" The brunette asked puzzled. "'Cause is your bloody mother, pet, I don't want her anywhere near that pretty little baby."

"Maybe she wants to say she's sorry." tried Dawn.

"Well, if she does, than she can get that fat ass of hers and come here and say it, God damn it!" Spike answered her.

"I hate to agree with him, but he's quite right Dawnie, she turned her back on us, and as much as I love her, it's time for her to admit she's wrong." Buffy said.

Dawn agreed.

**_Meanwhile on Sunnydale Hospital_**

_"I can't take this anymore, I'm just losing my mind here, why can't these powers do something to help?"_ I kept thinking passing around the room, eyeing myself lying on the bed.

That's it! I knew what I had to do. Glinda, I mean Red! She's gotta help, she had to. So I moved out of the room, like a cute little ghost would and walked to Willow's house, when I remembered that maybe she could be at B's, getting my ass to the mansion it is.

After just seconds I entered the house, quite easily if you wanna know my opinion, B was watching some TV show while Spike was combing her hair, I stopped on their side listening to their talking:

"So bit told me you have chosen a name for the baby." The peroxide blonde vampire affirmed.

_"Hi auntie Fai."_

_"Hello darling, how are you? Oh, do you think they can hear me?"_

_"Mum will."_

"Spike, did you heard that?" B asked getting up so quickly I thought she might hurt herself.

"Faith!" She exclaimed and Spike got up and started looking around like a maniac.

"Where? Luv? There's no one here except us." He said.

"Can't you see her?" She asked pointing to the whole me.

"Umm, no."

"Fine, I have to talk to her, can you give us a moment, please?"

_"No need B, I just need to talk with Red, I'm having a little problem getting back to my body."_

"Ohh."

_"I know how to fix that." _The young girl told me.

_"Really? Great little B!"_

"Who are you talking to Faith? I can only see you." She asked me.

"Soon you will see her too." I kissed her face slightly and run with the young girl, before we left I heard Spike bragging "What was that about and don't tell me the child's name is Faith…" B rolled her eyes and said "No your dumbass, her name is Kayle. Kayle Louise Summers". I smiled eyeing the girl on my side.

_"We gotta go aunt Faith, we have little time."_ K said. And boy was she right, the doctors were about to change me to another room.

"I just need you to repeat some words with me, okiedokie?" Kayle asked Faith, the younger slayer agreed shaking her head.

**_Once lost, to be restored_**

**_A sister cut_**

**_A forgiven love_**

**_Restore the thicker blood_**

I breathe heavily opening my eyes. The doctors had already left, which was great, no need to explain my sudden wakening. I murmured "Thanks, K". Though, I wasn't sure if she was still with me.

My body hurt a bit, but let's face it, I wasn't using it for eight long months, no figure every fucking thing burned like hell. Well, I wasn't going to lose my time on whining, I had to get at B's, so I got up, stretched myself, got dress and like a cat snick out of the hospital.

**_Meanwhile in Crawford Mansion_**

"I really like Kayle, it's cute." Spike said. "What was the thing with your sister slayer, luv?" He asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure, first she said she needed Will, than she spoke with Lord knows who and said she had to get gone." Buffy answered finding it equally strange.

"Don't worry, we can go check on her, today, right now" He voiced seeing the younger woman's face "Go get the car and met me on the backyards, I'll make you some company pet, promised the big poof I was gonna keep a close eye on ya'."

The slayer smile and picked up the keys, her purse and opened the door, what was her surprise to see Faith right in front of her!

"Faithy?" She asked astounded.

"Hey B." The older slayer eyed her for a moment before pulling the younger one to her arms and held her with all her might. "Oh, Faith, I got so worried."

"Breathe, B. I need some air." Faith choked.

"Are you alright, do you feel any kind of pain?" The blonde slayer requested eyeing her up and down.

"Slayer? What is that is taking you so bloody long?" Spike wondered.

"Spy, she's here! Faith is here!" Buffy spoke looking behind before continuing to check Faith.

"I'm five by five, B. Chill out." Spike smiled at both of them.

"Things hurt a bit, but honestly I'm just starving. Can we eat?" She sounded like a child begging her mom for candy.

"Sure, I'll be making spaghetti, but we can fix something for you first, what about a ham sandwich?"

"He cooks? How come you know all the cool vampires?" They shared an amused laugh "Where can a girl get a shower in here?" Faith asked pointing her outfit. "There's an empty room across the hall you can take it and the advantage is there comes with a bathroom".

"Thanks B! I'll go shower and be right back." She said leaving the two blondes alone.

"Want some help in the kitchen?" asked Buffy "Sure, pet. You can slice the onions while I work on boiling the water and cutting the tomatoes."

Faith finished her shower and put on a pairs of jeans and a white t-shirt Buffy had lent her. She walked out in search of the two blondes. All she wanted to do was to redeem herself and apparently her sister slayer interested in making her as comfortable possible.

"B, I have to say something, you know… about my previous behavior." She said, focusing on her nails.

"Fai…"Buffy started but was cut off by a gently touch of Faith hand.

"I have to do this B; I need to ask for your forgiveness, even if you have already given it to me." She breathed heavily, swallowed her fear and bit her lip while she worked up the nerve to face her sister slayer in the eye. "I know I have made mistakes and hurt you and your friends in the process, but I'd like to have a chance to redeem myself, so I actually deserve your friendship."

"Faith, of course you deserve it. You weren't the onlyone wrong in the first place…"

"Don't B, I had my share of pretty bad things. I know it will take time, but I'd like to try." She finally said.

"Buffy I'm home!" Came a calling from the living room "Oh, you're not going to believe it, you know Mr. Krackers, the biology teacher?" Asked Dawn speaking freely "He was found practically dried in the gym. I went to check, it seems we have a new vampy in the area. But a strange one, cause I didn't find any bite marks on the body, it was like he's life was sucked out of him, you know like that thing in Harry Potter, I think its a dementor."

"The heck is a dementor, B?" Faith asked arching an eyebrow.

"Faith!" Dawn said "You are here!" She grinned and hugged her. "Good to see ya. You're staying, right… anyway, like I was saying, this thingy, we don't know what it is yet.." She rambled signing with her hands "Choose a guy.."

"Which means it could be a female." Spike said smiling "She kisses her prey and kills him…"

"Like the Inca Mummy? I don't think so…" Buffy babbled.

"Hum.. perhaps it's not by kissing… What about just looking at the prey, like a spell…" Faith voiced.

"No rogue, eyeing is just weird…" Spike was saying when Dawn cut him off with "Maybe a big tongue? Or a touch, which doesn't leave any marks?"

"Of course! A Darnlock demon!" Spike finished.

"A female? How it works? How does it kill his prey?" Faith asked.

"Well, it must work with touch. Dawnie, call Giles, and ask for a Scooby meeting ASAP." Said Buffy in a commando voice.

"Can I kill it?" Faith asked excited.

"Sure she can, right pet? Though I'm coming along." Spike replied smiling.

"Can I come too?"

"No freaking way." Said Buffy, Faith and Spike in a unison to Dawn. She pouted crossing her arms in front of her body, after some seconds shook her head and went to make the call.

Buffy noticed Faith's eyes following her, apprehensively. The older slayer touched her shoulder giving her strength, they exchange looks and suddenly Faith knew everything would be peachy keen.


End file.
